


I'm Here

by Skeleton_Orchestra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya comforts him, Can we get more wholesome naegami instead of fetish shit ty, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Makotos afraid of thunder, Rain, i wrote this impulsively on a rainy day, its wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Orchestra/pseuds/Skeleton_Orchestra
Summary: Makoto Naegi loved the rain. He loved hearing the pitter-patter of water droplets hitting his window.Makoto Naegi hates thunder. He hates the way it sounds, he hates the way it booms in his ear and scares him to his core.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> plz i want more naegami wholesome material. the tag is just being filled w fetish fics and i just 🤢🤢. anyways. wholesomeness please. give me good food.

Makoto Naegi loved the rain. He loved hearing the pitter-patter of water droplets hitting his window. The lovely noise he heard as he drifted off to sleep. It was calming. He often found himself looking through the windows and watching the water droplets stream down, wondering which droplets out of the three he picked will reach the bottom first. He loves the rain.

Makoto Naegi was indifferent about lightning. He didn’t mind the streaks of light that came out of the sky from time to time. He found them odd, but beautiful. The fact a little quiet stream of immediate light could turn a tree to ash was frightening, but he hasn’t been struck by lightning yet so he thinks he’s fine. Makoto Naegi doesn’t mind lightning.

Makoto Naegi hates thunder. He hates the way it sounds, he hates the way it booms in his ear and scares him to his core. The loud noise shatters his peace and sends him into a state of panic. He doesn’t know where the sound comes from, he doesn’t know why it scares him so, but it does. He hates thunder.

**…**

It was a rainy Friday afternoon. Class had just finished and Byakuya Togami was on his way to his dorm room to pack up his things to head to his ‘home’. He didn’t pay the bills of said ‘home’ but it might as well be his. He was the only person who ever resided in that godforsaken house beside the staff who worked there to support their families.

It was empty most of the time. Too quiet and too empty for his liking. It was ominous and unsettling at times to the normal eye, but it was normal for the young heir. His father was rarely ever home, so he’s gotten used to the eerie atmosphere. Though recently he’s been finding it more alive and colorful. Maybe even cheery if you’re optimistic about it. 

Byakuya Togami was in love with a commoner. A commoner who softened him, made him vulnerable, made him feel mushy inside, the exact thing he told himself he would never be. But he welcomed the butterflies that resided in him. He welcomed the color he brought into his life. He loved Makoto Naegi.

**…**

“How long has it been raining for?”. “A couple of hours, why do you ask.”. “No reason, just curious.”. Two boys sat in a dimly lit bedroom. They weren’t doing anything in particular, just enjoying the other’s presence. It was a calming feeling. Being wrapped in your lover’s arms never grew old for the two. 

A knock at the door broke the silence and bounced off the walls. It was one of the house staff, informing a boy of a phone call he had that was stated as urgent. Grumbling and excusing himself from his partner on the comfortable bed he got up and walked to his study to take his important call.

The other sat on the bed aimlessly, waiting for the other to return. He looked out the window and watched as the rain poured from outside, being glad he wasn’t out there getting soaked. 

A flash of light darted across his eyes.  _ ‘Where did that come from?’ _ he thought. A couple of seconds more and he would have thought he was seeing things, but shortly after a low rumbling was heard. He knew exactly what that was. He looked away from the window and buried his head in soft pillows. A crack of sound echoed around the room once more. He curled himself up into a ball and covered his ears with his hands, wanting his lover to hurry back.

**…**

The call lasted longer than it should have. One of the new employers messed up calculations and had the tall boy fix it instead. The work was horrid. He found it appalling that they dared ask him to fix these atrocious numbers. But he got the job done, naturally. It took maybe about ten minutes since there were only a few mistakes, but enough to aggravate him slightly. 

Exiting his study he realized the storm had picked up. He could hear the hard rain hammering against the walls and the loud thunder.  _ ‘Wait...thunder?’ _ he thought. Then it hit him. He left his lover alone in his room. He sprinted to his bedroom, cursing himself for being so idiotic and forgetting such an important detail.

He opened the door and was immediately met with sniffles and whimpers every time the sky crackled. “Makoto…”. The boy on the bed looked up at the other, tears streaming down his face and clutching one of the pillows. He got on the bed and wrapped the other in his embrace, trying to calm him down by petting his head and whispering to him.

“Shh... It’s ok Makoto...I’m here now.”. He tried his best to comfort the boy as he wept in his arms. He looked to the bedside table and grabbed his lover’s phone and earbuds and plugged them in. He opened his music app and looked for a specific playlist, playing the first song and increasing the volume. The boy looked down at the other who was nuzzled in his chest and placed the earbuds in his ears.

The brunet opened his eyes at the melodies that were playing in his ears. He instantaneously felt more at ease with his comfort songs soothing his soul. The taller boy kept him in a tight embrace as the brunet eased himself into a deep calming sleep.


End file.
